Lelouch of the Senate
by daytonanerd
Summary: What better way to show off the genius that is Lelouch Lamperouge(Or whatever alias who chooses to go by) than in the US Senate? This is an AU of Code Geass, in the quasi modern day of the United States political scene. There is a small amount of House of Cards inspiration here. The plot will be... Different... Currently on hiatus, as I am having a bit of writer's block with this.
1. Prologue: Rise

**Lelouch of the Senate**

**Prologue: Rise**

Lelouch took a good look at the crowd that had gathered in the hotel ballroom. Yes, he could not be feeling any better right now. Being elected to the United States Senate has that effect on people.

It was a hard-fought campaign. The independent candidate, 30-year old Lelouch Lamperouge, due to not being affiliated with any party, fought an uphill battle against both the Democrat and the Republican candidates. Being in Florida also didn't help Lelouch win this election.

Lelouch had three things that won this election. The first was his prior four years in the House of Representatives. Lelouch, in that time, was the chamber's young, dashing voice of reason, and had managed to clear the highway for Republican president, Charles Zimmer. Zimmer was elected the same year Lelouch won his second two year term as representative.

Lelouch's second advantage was his independent appeal. Lelouch made it clear to the Florida electorate that he had no party allegiances. Lelouch, being nonpartisan, led the voters to believe that he was the only bipartisan candidate, who wouldn't have to be limited by the constraints of party lines. In truth, Lelouch, privately, was a pretty liberal guy, but didn't want to be bound to the Democrats, who were still in recovery from the epic collapse of the president before Charles Zimmer, Democratic President Genbu Kururugi. Republicans held control of both chambers, and now the presidency, due to the brazen craziness of Kururugi's one term.

The final reason, and the most influential one, was Lelouch's strategic and tactical handle on this election. Lelouch really needed no advisers on how to win this election. Lelouch had served in the army for seven years before he ran for the House of Representatives, and worked his way high up in the officer ranks due to his strategic and tactical brilliance. He managed to move up to Lieutenant General before he left, to pursue a career in politics. He knew what steps he had to take, managed to get major financial backing for his attacks, and had all of the controversy cards in his hand. It also helped that Lelouch completely destroyed both of his challengers in the debates, and launched maybe the greatest ground campaign since World War II, maneuvering the counties along with his group of volunteers, the Black Knights, and turning out a very large turnout, especially for a midterm.

In the final days of the campaign, Lelouch's poll lead rose exponentially, and it became clear, before election day even came, that he would win this election. The people in the hotel ballroom really never worried about the outcome. They knew what that final result would be. That didn't stop them from giving a great cheer at 8 PM, when the networks called the race for Lelouch Lamperouge as soon as they could.

Lelouch knew he was on the highway to great power. President Zimmer promised Lelouch a high-up position in the second term cabinet if Lelouch were elected senator. Lelouch wouldn't be selected as VP. No, Vincent Vance, the current Vice President, was a lock. However, the positions of Secretary of State and Secretary of Defense would be open in that cabinet.

Yes, the path looked bright for Lelouch. He could even see himself running for president after President Zimmer leaves office, though even he admitted that he needed to get those kinds of thoughts out of his head. The path to power was open.

With a great, possibly devilish smile, Lelouch finally broke his own silence.

"Well then..."


	2. Chapter 1: 180 Degrees

**Lelouch of the Senate**

**Chapter 1: 180 Degrees**

**2 years later**

Lelouch watched the electoral map fill in on the television with his Black Knights. He knew that this wasn't his election night, but yet, he knew that this was as important. Lelouch was starting to shake a little. _'Why'_ Lelouch thought to himself _'Why am I shaking so much? I already know what outcome this election is going to produce.'_

Indeed, Lelouch, and nearly everyone except delusional Democrats, knew that Charles Zimmer was going to win reelection tonight. Even his challenger, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, knew how this night was going to end.

Sure, Tohdoh was able to pull off a miracle against Zimmer by winning the last of the three debates that the candidates participated in. But even he knew that it would take Jesus, Moses, and Noah put together to pull off a miracle win against Zimmer. Democrats were still political pariahs to the public, and it showed in the polling of the election. It wouldn't be as large of a victory as it was in Charles Zimmer's first running, but it was still substantial enough to where it was clear that Zimmer would have at least 350 electoral votes by the time the dust cleared.

By this time, it was also clear that the Republicans would maintain their majority in the Senate and in the House, so the political landscape wasn't slipping from beneath his feet.

So the question remained. Why was Lelouch so nervous?

_'I am this close to ascending to high power'_ was what Lelouch had in his mind _'I know it is going to happen. It was always a dream of mine to ascend to a high role, a role in which I could command the entirety of the army, or the entire foreign policy of the land. Finally, I will be able to institute my strategy on the grand scale for which it was built.'_

Over the past two years in the Senate, Lelouch had managed a meteoric rise through the chamber. To bolster his reputation for Secretary of State, as he felt that his case for Secretary of Defense was already polished, he decided to set his sights for the chairman on the Committee on Foreign Relations. The position was vacant as the previous holder, Schneizel Ellison, had resigned from the Senate to run for Governor of New York in the past election cycle, and he did win that election. The majority of the Senate didn't take Lelouch's desire for the chairmanship seriously, as he hadn't even had any Senate experience at this point. However, with a little bit of, ahem, coercing, the Senate soon complied to Lelouch's desire, and as the chairman on the Committee of Foreign Relations, he had managed to be universally hailed by his peers, and was starting to impress the media as well. Lelouch, even though he is not a member of the Republican Party, and, on rare occasions, is willing to compromise with the Democrats, he is maybe the member of the Senate with the most sway.

So why doesn't he just stay there? _'Staying in the Senate for too long would be too stagnant. I don't want to be another Ted Kennedy, and finish out my political, and maybe physical life in this office. I need a new challenge, a new frontier, to conquer, on my way to the top. I can fix the mess that these incompetent dullards have made over the decades, even centuries, and change the entire world. Yes, I will destroy this corrupt system, and create it anew.'_

"Lelouch, we're going to win! Why are you shaking?" asked his top staffer, Kallen Stadfelt.

"It's nothing, Kallen. Just a bit of overanalyzation. No, this election has already been decided. We're so close to the time, I can feel victory."

"I couldn't see how we wouldn't win. We've been campaigning all around the swing states, and I think we made a real dent." That came from the throat of the organizational leader of the Black Knights, second only to Lelouch in the ground campaign, Kaname Ohgi.

"Yes Ohgi, The Black Knights' strength has only been increasing over the past two years. I even think we could win this election by ourselves at this point. Covering all of the Zimmer Campaign's missteps was no easy task, but thanks to you all, we did it."

The clock was only about a minute or so away from hitting the 11 PM Easter Time number, and that was when the California polls would close. California was safely Zimmer territory, and the massive total of 55 electoral votes would push Zimmer over the needed 270 electoral votes to win, not to mention his sure grabs of Washington and Oregon.

The clock struck that sacred number, and this election was, for a lack of a better word, over.

"We can now project that the winner of this election is the incumbent president, Charles Zimmer. Four more years of Zimmer leadership, that's what the electorate wanted, and now, that is what they have."

* * *

><p><strong>About a month later<strong>

Lelouch walked into the oval office. This was his time. The time. This was his meeting with the president, who would give him the keys to the kingdom of power. Yes, it felt like an eternity, but now, he would enjoy the fruits of his labor.

"Ah, Lelouch! Come on in, boy! I've been expecting you!" Came the bellowing sound from the resounding voice of Charles Zimmer

"Good morning, Mr. President. I of course wish you congratulations on your victory in the past election! Granted, the public never doubted you, but some of those Democrazies sure doubted you on television."

"Well, it did help that you, the independent, gave me an endorsement. I had a feeling they would have a semblance of hope for their dear candidate, Tohdoh. He's not a bad candidate. Unfortunately, he's in the wrong party!"

Lelouch let out a laugh

"Well, too late for him to change now. So why'd you ask me to come?"

"Well, I'd like to discuss the matter of my cabinet. I wanted to talk about it with you."

"Alright, President Zimmer. What were you thinking?"

"Well, a very obvious vacancy is Secretary of State. I plan on giving that role to Schneizel Ellison. He was very respected as Chairman on the Committee on Foreign Relations, and he is doing a damn good job as Governor of New York."

_'Yes, Schneizel is a good fit for Secretary of State. A bit disappointing considering how much work I put in to get the chairmanship, but I'm sure he's about to say that I'll be Secretary of Defense.'_

"Yes, Mr. President, that's a good choice. Schneizel is good with people, and a great politician. As chairman of that very same committee, I think he'll be a great fit."

"I'm glad to hear that. My next vacancy is Secretary of Defense. Something that really needs to be done right."

_'Here it comes...'_

"I plan on appointing General Cornelia Lindon to be the next Secretary of Defense."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, I'll cut it off here for now, let you guys imagine Lelouch's gleeful reaction to this. In response to some of the reviews, yes, many characters from the show will play a part in here, and I am unsure on if I'll include Knightmares in this story. I'd like to use them in some fashion in the story, but not in a way that would detract from Lelouch's political endeavors, which is the main point of this story. So, now you can see the House of Cards inspiration here. Now, I'll be off planning Lelouch's next move. I'll try not to have the characters be too OOC. Of course, in modern-day Washington, things will have to be altered. With that said, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Rage

**Lelouch of the Senate**

**Chapter 2: Rage**

Lelouch was thinking of 1,000 different ways to kill Charles Zimmer before the meeting ended. He managed to keep a calm exterior, but only because he knew that whining would probably only hurt this situation.

_'You bastard! You promised me a high-up position in this cabinet! I gave my bloody endorsement to you! Without me, you may have lost to Tohdoh, you unappreciative wank! You think that now I've gotten you reelected, you have no more use for me? I was only a pawn in your game? What a miscalculation, Zimmer! I will destroy your entire political system, and I'll have your head!'_

"Well, Mr. President, Cornelia is an excellent choice if you wanted someone who really knows their tactics. However, I am a bit concerned on her lack of strategic abilities."

"Yes, I've thought of that too, Lelouch, which is why I'll have you advise her. It won't be an official role, though. That way, you can still remain a senator."

"Sir, I don't mean to bugger you, but two years ago, you promised me a high-level cabinet position in this cabinet. I personally think that I could do good work as Secretary of State or Secretary of Defense."

"Yes, Lelouch, I most definitely considered you for both positions. However, I came to the conclusion it would be best for you, and best for the administration, to keep you in the Senate these next four years."

"Why do you think that, Mr. President? I would be more than happy to fill these roles."

"I know, I know. However, if I did choose you for one of the positions, then the media would tear you apart, not to mention this administration. You would be looked at under a microscope, and one mistake would be catastrophic."

_'Bullshit, Zimmer. You know that I've never made a mistake in my political or military career. I would thrive with the close observations.'_

"Lelouch, these people have a large amount of experience. Schneizel served as Chairman on the Senate Committee on Foreign Relations for eight years before he became a governor. You've only served two, so far. Cornelia has served in the military for all of her adult life, and is highly respected in the institution. Lelouch, this isn't personal, only business, you must understand that. Also, you are making a very good name for yourself in the Senate over the past two years. I have a feeling you will be very valuable in the upcoming four years as a Senator than as some kind of Secretary."

_'Yes, I understand, Charles. However, I can't forgive you for breaking a promise. The price for that will be your career.'_

"That does make sense, Mr. President. I'll just try to help in any way I can, and hopefully, we can do great things."

"Thanks for understanding Lelouch. Well, another meeting is about to start, so I'll need you to go."

"Understandable, Mr. President. I'll see you sometime!"

_'Bastard! Throws me out like I'm some kind of old trash! I've been used! But little does he know, he's put the gun in his own mouth. Now, I'll fire the gun.'_

As Lelouch walked out of the office, he saw a familiar face.

"Hello, Mr. Vance!"

"Lelouch, how many times do I need to tell you? No need for those formalities. Call me V.V."

"Alright, I'll remember this time, V.V.!"

_'Vincent Vance. The man the elitists put at the VP spot. I could never stand that man. Thinks he's all high and mighty. Well, it'll be amusing to see when he does fall from grace. I will not spare him either.'_

* * *

><p>Lelouch got back to his Senate office half an hour later. D.C. traffic always is a pain. Kallen had been waiting at the office for him. She wanted to come to the White House with Lelouch, but he insisted that he could and should go alone.<p>

_'Why does he have to be so stubborn sometimes?'_

Kallen let out an audible sigh.

Kallen has always had a great deal of admiration for Lelouch. He was a master tactician and strategist, and maybe the only man in this goddamn city who could make things happen by himself. She met him in his first house campaign, when she was new to the staffing game, and her admiration led her to stay on the job for the past 6 or 7 years, along with Lelouch's respect for her large commitment to the campaign and himself.

Kallen sometimes, and this time, thought about the prospect of a marriage between him and her.

_'God, why do I keep thinking about this? I know Lelouch is single, and that he probably does need a wife for presidential aspirations. But that isn't the kind of relationship I have with him! This relationship I have with him is worker and employer. Maybe at best, friends. But she couldn't make that large of a jump, right? Ms. Stadfelt to Ms. Lamper-'_

The door opened.

"It's not good, Kallen."

Lelouch had broken Kallen's daydream, but when she heard what he said, she knew she had to be caring, not embarrassed now.

"What happened Lelouch? What did Zimmer do?"

"He snubbed me from his cabinet entirely. Didn't make me Secretary of State. Didn't make me Secretary of Defense. I got nothing."

Kallen could not contain her anger.

"That backstabbing piece of shit! After all the hard work we did for him in the last election, after what he promised you, he has the balls to completely shut you out?!"

"Yes Kallen, believe me, it was not an easy blow to take. Not at all. However, he will see that you don't mess with a hungry wolf."

"What do you mean, Lelouch? What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is this: We are going to destroy Charles Zimmer, knock him down from his perch of power. When we're done with him, no one in America will like him. We will destroy him. It won't be quick. But his whole dynasty, everything he has, will be eroded."

"Lelouch, this will be the largest undertaking you've ever attempted. Are you sure you are up for something like this?"

"Oh yes, Kallen, I am ready. My alliances in the Senate and House will be my weapon. It will propel me to the top, and squash Zimmer to the level of inconsequential trash he treated me as. My first step will be to become President Pro Tempore in the Senate. That's the highest position I can get in the Senate. I can't be the majority leader, since I'm not a Republican, and will most definitely not switch to their repulsive party. From there, I will covertly work against the president's policies. He won't even know what's happening. I'll get as close to Zimmer as I can. Learn him, learn his secrets. Hopefully, I'll be able to get something on Vance to get rid of him first. I don't want him rising to power. I'll get Zimmer to appoint a more… Favorable vice president. Then, I'll strike the final blow to Zimmer. Stab him in the heart. Finally, the vice president of my choosing will rise to power."

"But wait a minute Lelouch. You want the presidency to yourself, right? You can't even become VP until three years into Zimmer's term, so if you wanted to put in a VP before then, why would you want a favorable one?"

"Well Kallen, favorable is not equal to electable. If the next VP is chosen before I am eligible for the spot, I most definitely will make sure that it is someone I would easily win the next election against. Besides, I don't think I would want to be chosen as VP, even if I were eligible. I have a feeling that being associated to Zimmer in any way, once we are done, will hurt a presidential campaign. No, we will be in the shadows. We will publicly avert Zimmer in any way. Then, when presidential election season comes around, starting in around two years, maybe three, it will not be a problem that I will have to deal with. Also, this plan will probably destroy the Republican Party, at least, for the next presidential election, and if the Democrats are still very weak in four years, I have a very good shot of having America, for once, vote for the independent candidate. Yes Kallen, if we execute this plan, the presidency is ours. Zimmer has given us a gift. His own fall will bring our own rise."

"Lelouch… The plan is brilliant! This is the opportunity we needed!"

"Yes Kallen, this is a great opportunity. However, this will have to be taken one step at a time. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, for now. First thing's first. I need to be President Pro Tempore…"

_'Charles… Soon, you, and the entire government will learn… That you do not play games with Lelouch Lamperouge!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, this chapter isn't much longer than the previous one, but the chapters will hopefully grow with time. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far! I really do appreciate it whenever you guys review, and I read all of them closely. Thanks for reading you guys! Lelouch and I will see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: Tohdoh

**Lelouch of the Senate**

**Chapter 3: Tohdoh**

* * *

><p>The Republicans already had their President Pro Tempore in Bismarck Waldstein, the senior senator from New Mexico. There was no reason for the Republicans to throw him off the boat, as he was very popular in the party, and the only reason he wasn't majority leader of the party was because they wanted a younger face to represent them.<p>

'You didn't choose to be the first fatality of this war, Waldstein. Hell, you've been nothing but a friend to me. But this is the only way to execute my plan. Don't take it too personally.'

Lelouch ordered the reconvening of the Black Knights, which they thought as worrying, because they were normally only an election force, and there seemed to be no campaign that had a visible threat.

"Lelouch, if I may ask, why'd you call us here? I don't really see an apparent reason."

"Well Ohgi, the answer is actually pretty obvious. I brought you here to bring down President Zimmer."

Silence resounded in Lelouch's office, the standard meeting place for these types of things.

"But we just worked to elect the guy!" came the voice of everyone's thoughts, for once, Shinichiro Tamaki.

"Yes Tamaki, you are correct. However, President Zimmer has commited a great injustice against us. Me personally."

The Black Knights knew about Lelouch's snubbing, but they didn't want to bring it up, out of fear of what Lelouch may do.

"Now we must take the necessary steps to take down his political empire. The first step is that we are converting the Black Knights from just a campaign group to a political group. What do I mean by that? I need information. I need players in the political game. I can't take down the president myself. I need your help in doing this. It'll be a new field for you all, but I have trust in you guys. However, I'd like to bring a new person into the Black Knights."

Even Kallen was surprised at what Lelouch just said. He had never mentioned an addition to the Black Knights. Her curiosity was piqued.

"Who were you thinking, sir?" were the words that came from Ohgi.

Lelouch's answer stunned the entire room.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh."

* * *

><p>Lelouch met up with Tohdoh at his zen-like house on the outskirts of San Francisco.<p>

"You came all the way from Washington to see me, Mr. Lamperouge. I'd like to know what cause has driven you to great lengths."

"Well, I respect you greatly, Tohdoh, and didn't want you to come to Washington for one small meeting."

It was true that Lelouch had a great admiration for Kyoshiroh Tohdoh. The man managed to hold the rank of General, the full four stars and all, before serving as a Senator, then as Secretary of Defense under Genbu Kururugi, and then becoming Governor of California, all before he reached the age of 50. After the election though, Tohdoh decided to retire from politics. He had enough of the pettiness of the government. They didn't respect the people anymore. Only themselves.

Tohdoh, however, did not admire Lelouch very much.

"I don't know if I should trust what you say. 'Lelouch the Independent Man', that's what they call you. What a sham. You are a puppet of the Republicans, and held up the campaign of Charles Zimmer. Had it not been for you, there's a good chance that I might have been packing things to go to Pennsylvania Avenue."

"Tohdoh, don't let that get in the way of how much I respect you. You know how to get things done. You were the best at it."

"What do you want, Lelouch? Willing support of the president to rally the Democrats in his corner?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. I want you to join me in opposing the president."

Tohdoh was not completely surprised by this development. He heard rumblings that Lelouch was promised either Secretary of State or Secretary of Defense, and he was given neither.

"I think I know what this is about, Senator Lamperouge. You are on a vendetta against Charles Zimmer, because he didn't give you the cabinet position he offered you for your support? Am I right?"

"Tohdoh, once again, you have figured it out. Before you blow this off as a simple revenge campaign, Tohdoh, I want you to realize something. The Democrats are at a very deperate point. They have no shot at rising up and opposing Charles Zimmer, nor the rest of the Republican Party. What I am proposing is an opportunity. When I am finished, if this plan is successful, the Democrats will be in a position to regain power. We can finally change the culture of Washington Politics."

Tohdoh had to admit, what Lelouch was talking about was fairly intriguing. Not many people could put on the table what Lelouch was offering. He was still skeptical, however.

"Alright, tell me then, Lamperouge. What is the first step that you will take to bring down Charles Zimmer?"

"Simple, actually. I will become President pro tempore of the Senate."

Tohdoh was usually a very serious man, and upheld a demeanor of that type. However, with what Lelouch just said, Tohdoh couldn't help but let out a hearty chuckle.

"I think you may be a psychopath, Senator. You must realize that the President pro tempore is really just a position given out of respect to the oldest senator from the party in control."

"I am aware of that, Tohdoh. However, that precendent will be changed. It may have no direct power, but the prestige I can harness out of it will help get this plan in motion."

"Even so, Senator, that seems like a small step, which won't hurt him at all."

"That's how you devour a whale, Tohdoh. One bite at a time. I plan to have access to gaining this position by forcing the resignation of the current President pro tempore."

"Bismark Waldstein."

"Yes, one of the most ardent Charles Zimmer supporters. With him gone, our attacks will be all the more easier."

"Pardon me for asking, Senator Lamperouge-"

"Please, just call me Lelouch. No need for the pleasantries."

"Lelouch. What kind of role did you want me to operate under in this 'rebellion' of yours?"

"Well, I'm sure you're very familiar with the Black Knights."

Tohdoh gave a nod, though not with a very happy look on his face. Really though, that wasn't new ground for Tohdoh, of all people.

"What I will need from you is to become a member of the Black Knights. I will put you in the position of General Secretary of the Black Knights. This will put you on equal terms with the current leader of the Black Knights, besides myself, of course, Kaname Ohgi, who holds the rank of Chief Administrative Officer."

Tohdoh couldn't believe how seriously Lelouch was right now. He actually expected Tohdoh to go along with it. More surprising to him was that he found himself being pretty open to the idea of joining this group, the Black Knights.

"Lelouch, this all sounds pretty ambitious. However, you must know that I am retired. I can't just return to the political game. I got out for a reason."

"Then consider this your grand return, Tohdoh. We are going to change the nature of politics. I need you though, Tohdoh. You need to come back."

Tohdoh thought long and hard, as he normally liked to do when it came to decisions. Lelouch had now been sitting for over two hours, waiting for a decision from Tohdoh. The silence was broken with Tohdoh's decision.

"Alright. I will join you and your cause. I will join the Black Knights."

"Excellent. You made a great choice, Tohdoh. Your decision will change the history of this country."

"If you say so, Lelouch."

"Now, I'd like you to move to Washington, so you can be in the center of everything, and so you can play a large role in this. Before I leave, I want to ask you something. Would you happen to know anything particularly… Damaging about Bismarck Waldstein?"

"Well, Lelouch, I do know some of Bismarck's bad habits and nasty times. I know one night, In Alberquerque…"

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later…<strong>

In his Washington townhouse, Bismarck Waldstein was in the middle of his morning routine. However, he heard a good amount of bustling outside.

'It must be a bad case of morning traffic. Some people just don't know how to drive fast.'

Bismarck walked out to his porch to pick up his copy of the Washington Post, and he was greeted with a shower of camera flashes.

"Agh!"

"Senator Waldstein, what is your response to these allegations?"

"How often did you see her?"

"Is this a first for you, Senator Waldstein?"

A barrage of questions were being fired by the on-site reporters, and Bismarck had no idea what they were talking about.

"Leave me alone, it is too early to answer questions."

With that, Bismarck walked inside, and he saw his now awoken wife.

What is all the ruckus about?"

"I honestly don't know, dear."

Bismarck sat down at the dinner table, and looked at the front page of the newspaper. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

'Senator Sex Scandal!' was the top headline

'Fast times with an Alberquerque prostitute and all the fun details!'

* * *

><p>As he was on his way home, Lelouch couldn't help but give a laugh. Today couldn't have gone any more perfectly. With Tohdoh and the Black Knights' effort, Bismarck's embarassments were now in the Washington Post and on all news outlets worldwide, practically, due to its nature. Of course, around noon, Bismarck gave his resignation. The process of getting a new President Pro tempore was beginning.<p>

'Ah yes,' Lelouch thought 'I am ready to get my plans in motion.'

Lelouch finally arrived at his own Washington townhouse. This was his place of tranquility. His solace.

Lelouch walked in the door, and was greeted by a certain beauty with green hair.

"Hello Senator" was her greeting to him.

"Always nice to see you, C.C."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you, as always, for reading. We are now starting to see Lelouch executing his grand plan. With Tohdoh in the game, Lelouch has another weapon at his disposal. How will Tohdoh play a part? We will see later on. I would like to respond to a review by Felledor. He correctly pointed out that it was very odd that I gave Secretary of Defense to Cornelia, who was an active general in the army, even though the position is given more to civilian politicians.. He was correct in his observation, and realistically, in the United States, it would be impossible to give Cornelia the position, at least, at that point, because the Secretary of Defense cannot have been in the military in the prior seven years before appointment. This was a mistake due to lack of research. However, I will leave it in, but I will not pull a 'Oh, because AU, it isn't like that' out of my ass. No, we will just acknowledge as a mistake, and we'll move on. Sorry for rambling, but again, thanks for reading, and I appreciate your reviews. I read and take to heart all of them. **


	5. Chapter 4: President pro tempore Pt 1

**Lelouch of the Senate**

**Chapter Four: President pro tempore Part One**

* * *

><p>Lelouch couldn't sleep that night. Hell, he hasn't been able to sense his cabinet rejection.<p>

'Maybe it would be good for me to get some sleep once in a while instead of plotting.'

A grin appeared

'But what fun would that be? I don't get to control my dreams, but at least I do get to control my plots.'

"You know Lelouch, there is such a thing as 'Lucid Dreaming'. You should do some research and give it a try some time."

Lelouch wasn't even startled at C.C.'s presence, nor even her apparent mind reading.

"It would just serve to be a distraction from my research on various matters of our grand political system, my dear. Whereas my plots, which depend on this research, actually have purpose in the material world, my dreams have no such effect."

"Except that like every little boy, you need your sleep."

Lelouch was once again a recipient of one of C.C.'s signature subtle jabs. The effects on his pride never ceased to annoy him, though hell would freeze over before Lelouch let her know that. At least, intentionally…

"You know C.C., there is more to life than picking on people because it's fun."

"That cabinet rejection really has made you soft, Lelouch. You sound so weak with statements like that. With an attitude like that, you could never be a senior Senate leader, much less the President."

Lelouch's blood was really starting to boil, but he quickly came back.

"I guess weakness really is allowing a strange girl to live in your place, rent-free."

"You know Lelouch that has another name."

"And what is that, C.C.?"

"Marriage."

The only thing Lelouch could muster from his embarrassed state was a mutter.

"Witch."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

"Thank God for Congressional Immunity."

The traffic was bad on this Tuesday morning, but thankfully, because of his privilege as a congressman, he was able to drive to sessions of Congress while driving as recklessly as he wanted. At least, that was the gist of it.

"Hey, get on the road, you dick!"

Lelouch ignored the calls of the uninformed commuters, and continued driving right on the median.

'Driving was never my forte, but I must say, driving on this median takes some real talent. I do what I must though. This session is important. Who would want to miss the names being thrown into the hat for the President Pro Tempore position?'

With a grin, Lelouch exclaimed out loud, with sheer giddy

"I sure wouldn't!"

As Lelouch parked the car, and walked into the old building known as the US Capitol, Lelouch thought about the competition that he would have to face.

'That old bag Bartley is the next in line to be the President Pro Tempore. He was a failure as a general, and it still eludes me how he got elected. He rambles on about the craziest things, and brings way too much metaphysical nonsense up whenever the subject of science comes around, though I guess any metaphysical nonsense in that context isn't a good thing. He has just been riding the coattails of that pretty boy Clovis, giving that failure of a Majority Leader advice. It is a bloody madhouse in the Senate. I'll be doing a service to the nation by becoming the President pro tempore instead of Bartley.'

"This session of Congress is now in session."

Those words shut up the jabber of the Senators, and they paid special attention to the fact that it was Vice President Victor Vance running today's proceedings.

'Huh. Usually it is one of the deputies that runs the session. I suppose that scum Vance has decided that today's session was important enough to come up the Hill and conduct the session.'

"I presume that Senator Bartley is running for the position of President pro tempore, correct?"

"Yes, Vice President Vance. I am running for that position."

"If that is the only nomination, like I presume it to be, then we can conduct a simple voice vote immediately. Am I correct in this assumption?"

"You are not, Vice President Vance."

With that, Lelouch stood up, and began his trademark brand of theatrics while the shocked Senators were murmuring, and with a look of surprise from V.V. as well.

"Mr. Vice President, that assumption of yours is not correct. The office of President pro tempore is one of the upmost importance, and brushing it off as some kind of sideshow is a major mistake. With that, I'd like to formally announce that I am choosing to run for the office of President pro tempore."

A great audible gasp was heard throughout the chamber. Looks of astonishment were found on the faces of nearly every Senator. A clearly visible look of disgust formed on V.V.'s face, and his next stamen was clearly one formed out of agitation.

"Well, because Senator Lamperouge seems to present a challenge for the position, I suppose I should ask if there is anyone else so 'bold' enough to run for President pro tempore."

Very rushed talk was spoken by the Democratic side of the chamber, as the situation had clearly changed. They could potentially put up a challenger, and they could have a chance, if Lelouch pulled enough of the Republican vote. Their thought, in this situation, was Woodrow Wilson. A minute later, they had their challenger, in the form of Josui Kusakabe.

"I'd like to run for the great office of President pro tempore."

"Very well, Senator Kusakabe. Because of this becoming some kind of major election, I propose that we have a two-round election for the position. These three gentlemen being the candidates for the first round, and the two with the most votes in the first round being the second round candidates. The winner of that round will be the President pro tempore. However…"

V.V. gave off a devilish grin that seemed more fitting on Lelouch.

"If a candidate gets 60 votes or more in the first round, they will become President pro tempore immediately, bypassing the second round entirely. All in favor?"

'Damn that bastard!' Lelouch thought 'The Republicans control 68 seats, and if Bartley gets 60, I won't have the chance to have the Democrats fully support me in that second round, when I try to sway even more Republicans. I have to get a good amount of both Republicans and Democrats to make it to that second round. But I will prove that ass Vance wrong. I have a plan…'

Lelouch joined the unanimous raise of hands, approving the motion of this election.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the wait and rather short chapter, y'all! I was planning on releasing the whole President pro tempore arc as one full chapter, but I am still planning out the next part, and this felt like a good stopping point. I don't think you'll have to wait as long for the next part. Also, hope you enjoyed that rather different opening scene. It's different from my normal writing, but I hope it was rather entertaining. Thank you for all who have reviewed, and who will review, and once again, sorry for the rambling. Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 5: President pro tempore Pt 2

**Lelouch of the Senate**

**Chapter Five: President pro tempore Part Two**

* * *

><p>As he walked into the meeting room of the Black Knights, Lelouch was formulating the last details in his plan to become the President pro tempore of the Senate, so you can't blame him when, in his thoughtful daze, he ran straight into Kallen. Okay, maybe you can…<p>

"Oh! Kallen! I'm… I'm sorry!" Lelouch sputtered out of his flustered state.

_'Damn! I can't look like a bloody dunderhead in front of my subordinates! Damn it all!' _

"Lelouch! Oh... Uh… It's alright! Do you want to start the meeting now?"

_'Damn it! Now I'm coming off as some kind of ditzy office chick! Well I'm more than that! I'll make damn well sure that they know that from now on!'_

"Yes! Good idea, Kallen! So, let's start by welcoming the newest member of the Black Knights, Kyoshiro Tohdoh. He'll be joining on as our Chief Political Analyst, and he'll be playing a pivotal role in this next operation."

A round of claps went around the room for their new comrade. Tohdoh, either out of modesty or disinterest, didn't so much as return a smile for those claps.

"Now, this plan will send us on an irreversible path towards the downfall of that hellish tyrant Zimmer, and catapult us towards our righteous place… In the White House!"

Another round of claps went around, for the sheer ambitiousness of what Lelouch's plan entailed.

_'Spare the theatrics, Lelouch, and get to the bloody operation!' _That was what went through Tohdoh's mind during the clapping. Ohgi verbalized Tohdoh's thoughts in a nicer way.

"So how exactly are we going to climb our way up? What do we need to do?"

"I'm glad you asked, Ohgi." Lelouch said with a confident smirk. "This plan requires that I become the President pro tempore in the Senate."

Tamaki, never known for his restraint, couldn't help but give off a laugh.

"Hahahaha! I don't mean to sink your boat, buddy, but that position is pointless! Vincent Vance's wife probably has more impact on the Senate than the President pro tempore!"

A version of that thought ran through most of the heads of the Black Knights. Even Ohgi was having his doubts now.

_'Has Lelouch lost it? Has the president's rejection caused him to grasp at straws? Even if Lelouch could spin that position for power, the President pro tempore is practically guaranteed to go Bartley's way.'_

A chuckle from Lelouch was not what the Black Knights expected at that time.

"Well, discounting the fact that Vice President Vance happens to be a lifelong bachelor, you'd be incorrect in thinking that the President pro tempore is a powerless position. It's more like tradition that restricts the position. And I'm not a big fan of tradition."

A small cringe went through the heads of the Japanese members of the Black Knights.

"Now, the position, due to this longstanding tradition, would normally go to Senator Bartley. However, I've forced the Vice President's hand into providing an election for the position."

"But sir, wouldn't Bartley just win this election in a landslide, with the Republican supermajority in the Senate? Not to mention that the Democrats will probably put up a candidate as well."

"That was my thought exactly, on how this situation looks from the outside. However, the other two guys don't have what I have."

"And what would that be, sir?"

Lelouch's devilish grin made an appearance

"The Black Knights. We can sway the votes in the Senate, with Tohdoh leading the charge in getting the Democrats, and myself swaying the Republican votes. This operation will signal our transition from an election staff to a powerful political force. The Black Knights will become the most feared group in politics. The Koch Brothers and Fox News will look like mere pawns when we take the stage! Now, who's ready to change the very foundation of this godforsaken city?"

The room bellowed with a resounding "Aye!" Even Tohdoh had to give a smile at it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for this fairly short chapter, especially to all of you who have been waiting since I posted the last chapter. I have had a case of writer's block, so I took a break. I wanted to get this chapter out there, so you guys didn't have to wait longer. I hope I'l be able to get the next chapter out there soon, so we can see Lelouch climb his way to the position of President pro tempore! Anyway, thanks for reading, and thank you for your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6: '1984'

**Lelouch of the Senate**

**Chapter Six: '1984'**

* * *

><p>"It was a bright cold day in April, and the clocks were striking thirteen."<p>

Lelouch was again reading through one of his favorite books on society, and gave a chuckle internally.

_'Everyone, especially Republicans, seems so quick to jump the gun in calling everything in a bill 'Orwellian'. The truth is, those idiots, with their tiny little neanderthal brains, could not come close to formulating any program that could exert any strategical control over Americans. At least, not intentionally...'_

The government enforcing such an airtight control over its citizens was something Lelouch both hated, in that it took away the natural freedoms of citizens to pursue their lives and their happiness, and admired, in that it would take a lot of intricate planning and meticulous and careful enforcement of veiled policies.

_'Damn it! Doublethink!'_

"Is this what you'd call 'Planning your strategy', Lelouch?"

C.C. sat down on the couch, joining Lelouch.

"I could stand to ship you off to the Ministry of Love, you thought criminal."

"Oh Onii-san, I love you already."

It took longer than Lelouch would like to admit to get the joke.

"Is that what you want, Lelouch? Absolute control over the entire nation? Is this tale your guiding light in your actions as a politician? It would certainly explain a lot."

"No, I wouldn't say that is my vision for the nation. I am far more idealistic. I want a nation where everyone can be happy, if that is what they choose to be. I want a kind world, for those beaten down by the bullies, in whatever form they exist in. I believe in this vision with steadfast resolve. However..."

Lelouch's trademark devlish grin made another appearance

"It is because of this resolve that by any means necessary, ethical or not, I will make my vision become reality. If I must exert a dictatorial presence to accomplish it, then that is what I will do. The ends justify the means. It is purely pragmatism."

"You know, Lelouch, these noble intentions are no different than that of the great dictators of old. Always chasing after that perfect utopia, and excusing their horrors with that same old ally in their head called pragmatism. Perhaps you are just using pragmatism as your means to power."

"Perhaps. I'd like to think that I differentiate myself from those tyrants in that they were corrupted."

"And you won't be?"

"If all goes according to plan."

"It is impossible to know what the future holds, Lelouch. That is simply the law of the universe. Whether it be God or the intentions of all beings, somehow, something will not go as per a plan of the future."

"Hmm. I choose not to subscribe to that philosophy. The future is the outcome of man's actions. The future is in my hands, and I'll twist it into any shape that serves my desire best. Besides, I have come too far to let a stern talking to dissuade me from moving forward."

"Perhaps..."

"I knew it was a mistake allowing you to access my library of books. Now at every corner, I'll have to go face to face in philosophical battle royales with you. Not that I don't find the whole exercise to be rather fun."

"Oh Lelouch. I came across these ideas long before we ever crossed paths. You seem to take me for someone overly reliant on you and your knowledge."

"Well, I wouldn't call it a bad assumption. After all, I let you live here, and provide you with everything you could ever want."

"When the only thing I want is pizza, Lelouch, I wouldn't call that being a generous host. That's just common decency."

"Perhaps...*cough*Ungrateful witch*cough*"

"Regardless, I suppose I could grant you the means by which you could obtain your vision."

"Oh, so you're bringing up 'The Deal' again... The so-called 'Power of the King'. I see no reason to accept the deal now in all honesty. I've come far already without it, and I still don't know what you want on your end of the deal. I don't like consenting to deals where I don't even know what the other side wants. That's just asking for trouble."

"You're the kind of person who reads the Apple Terms and Conditions every time, aren't you?"

Lelouch ignored the attack on his pride.

"Still though, what you offer is intriguing."

"Intriguing enough that you keep me around to rot?"

"If that's what you call giving food and shelter to a woman he found lying in the streets of Downtown Tokyo in the middle of a typhoon and taking her back home with him, then sure, I am leaving you to rot."

"It was a phase in my life, you narcissist. Stop giving yourself so much credit for something that any man would do if he found an attractive woman in the streets. The only reason I stick around is to see the look on your face when I jab you, and seeing you toil away at such grand plans that could really all just be in vain."

"Is that not what you would call love, C.C."

"Only if I were some rookie who had no experience dating another human being. Any person with an actual love life would see how deluded that perception of live would be."

"By the way, now that you mention it, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh yeah? What is that?"

"I'm going to need you to marry me, C.C."

C.C. was actually thrown off guard for a second by what Lelouch had just said. A very, very slight blush came across both of their faces.

"Don't worry, it's not because I love you, you witch. If I'm going to rise to a position of power, I am going to need a wife to show that I am not some sociopath, and have an interest in those pesky things called 'Family Values'."

"So, yet again, you plan on lying to the electorate. You really do fit in just great with this city."

Lelouch scowled in C.C.'s direction. Unfazed, she spoke again.

"There's also something you seem to be overlooking Lelouch."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"You're also going to need some children if you want that plan to actually work. And I don't think you want to deal with any fallout from your children being illegitimate or adopted."

Lelouch went pale in the face. He hadn't thought of that. The thought of producing children, especially with C.C., genuinely frightened him.

"Don't worry Lelouch, I'll take you up on your offer. The married life sounds like it'd be a whole lot of fun. Endless days of me, your wife, pestering you. That's the American Dream."

"... On second thought, I am going to hold off on that, and rethink my initial favor..."

"Oh Lelouch, you really know how to break a woman's heart. What kind of man calls off his own engagement a few minutes after he proposes?"

"Any man dumb enough to even consider getting married to you."

"Don't belittle yourself so much, Lelouch. That's a wife's job."

The prospect of marrying and having children with C.C., now that he put some real thought into it, really wore out Lelouch.

_'That would probably be about the feeling I'd get every day if I had to marry that witch'_

"I'm heading to bed now. My credit card is on the table, as usual. Don't go crazy with the pizza. Large should be enough."

"Someone obviously never received a lesson in spoiling a woman. Goodnight, my Winston Smith."

"Goodnight, Parsons."

C.C. grinned, giving off a look that could actually fit well on Lelouch's face.

_'Lelouch is getting really bad at comebacks. I think this means I'm winning.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I decided that it was time I stopped letting you guys down, and provide some new material. This isn't a part of the 'Pro Tempore' Arc, as the chapter title indicates. Rather, this chapter provides some insights into the motivations of our favorite Senator, and the relationship he has with our favorite green-haired vixen. Thank you all for reading, and see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
